lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Din (twilsemail)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d4+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d4+6}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d4+10 damage}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Din can move 2 squares before making this attack. +12 vs AC; 1d4+6 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d4+6 damage and the target is dazed until the end of Din’s next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords= Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs Ref; 3d4+6 damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= Martial |Power Description=Until the start of Din’s next turn, the next ally to strike the target deals extra damage equal to Din’s Sneak Attack (normally 2d6).}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs Dexterity; 1d4+6(1d4+10 if flanking) damage and Din slides the target 1 square. Until the end of Din’s next turn, the target is slowed}}|Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=11 (+0) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=18 (+4) |Intelligence=13 (+1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Bluff +15, Insight +9, Perception +7. Stealth +11, Thievery +11 |Feats=Linguist, Skilled Feint, Daring Performer |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Dynamic Dagger +2, Imposter's Armor +2, Eternal Chalk, Identification Papers (4 sets), Flask (3), Leather Armor, Rapier, Thieves' Tools 315 gp}} Character Information Background Din’s parents abandoned him early in his life. He doesn’t know the reason, though he’s certainly thought up plenty of heroic escapes and nefarious schemes depending on how life was treating him. He spent his early youth hiding and stealing what he could, but quickly learned that life was easier when people though you were an orphaned child of their race. He began manipulating people early and hasn’t looked back since. Between grifts and cons he managed to eke out a living in various towns and cities in the south of Khorvaire. Rarely did Din spend more than a couple of months in one area. Often times people would too quickly learn his secrets and he would need to move on. Eventually he moved on from tricking people out of their money to tricking his way into homes and shops to steal what he needed. One evening, as he was attempting to convince a barman that he’d already paid his tab, he was assaulted by a man bearing a very clear dragonmark, the Mark of Warding. It became clear that the man was one of the Ghorad’din and that Din had apparently acquired something from one of the House’s vaults. Din couldn’t remember the item or where he’d fenced it, but he managed to escape his assailant through the use of his wits and a bit of luck. He’s fairly sure he’s still being pursued, now he just wishes he kept whatever it was they were looking for. If they’re going to this much trouble to catch him it was probably worth far more than he got for it. Din has spent the last few years adventuring under different guises and attempting to keep his trail cold. While he’s not learned much more respect for those he doesn’t know, he’s learned the etiquette of an adventuring party at least. Appearance In his own flesh, Din is of unremarkable height and weight. He is of a size to blend in with most crowds, which would be much easier to do if his skin weren’t a nearly translucent white and his flowing hair didn’t match. Fortunately for the normally shy changeling, he’s been gifted with the ability to hide anywhere and as anyone. Most often he’s seen disguising himself as a Tiefling or an Eladrin as the races are easy enough for the lithe changeling to mimic in both body and style. Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 144 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Din has, on more than one occasion, infiltrated the wrong organization in an attempt to glean useful information. These organizations may be out for blood depending on what he learned (or what they think he learned). * Having never met his parents, Din could have siblings on either side of the law who are aware of him and his actions. Kicker Adventure History None as of yet. Ministats Din - Male Changeling Rogue (Artful Dodger) 4 Passive Insight: 19, Passive Perception: 17 AC:18, Fort:13, Ref:18, Will:17 -- Speed:6 HP:39/39, Bloodied:19, Surge Value:9, Surges Left: 7/7 Action Points: 1, MI Daily Uses: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Sly Flourish, Deft Strike, Dazing Strike, Precise Incision Sneak in the Attack, Low Slash, Changeling Trick Dynamic Dagger Power, Imposter's Armor Power Conditions: None Equipment Coins: 315 gp Encumbrance: 56 lbs Normal Load: 110 lbs Heavy Load: 220 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 7 (6 Class + 1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Changeling (EPG) * +2 Insight, +2 Bluff * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity or Intelligence (Chose Dexterity) * Shapechanger: Din is treated as a Shapechanger for effects and conditions. * Mental Defense: +1 Racial Bonus to Will. * At-Will Power: Changeling Disguise * Encounter Power: Changeling Trick * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Class Features Rogue (PHB) * Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather * Weapon Proficiency: Dagger, hand crossbow, shuriken, sling, short sword * Bonuses to Defense: +2 Reflex * First Strike: Din has Combat Advantage against each enemy that has not yet acted during the first turn of combat. * Rogue Tactics (Artful Dodger): Din adds 4 to his AC against Opportunity Attacks. * Rogue Weapon Talent Din gains a +1 bonus to attacks with a dagger and increases the damage die of a shuriken by 1 degree. Feats * 1st: Linguist (PHB) – Din has learned the Dwarven, Elven and Goblin languages during his adventures. * 2nd: Skilled Feint (D386) - +2 to Bluff checks to feint. If Din gains Combat advantage via a Bluff check, he adds one die to his sneak attack damage pool. * 4th: Daring Performer (DraAn2009) – Din has spent a great deal of time impressing people in crowds and in so doing has learned expert timing with his japes. Background Racial – Natural Chameleon (EPG): Bluff +2 Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +772 gp starting gold - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 8 gp for Identification Papers x 4 - 25 gp for leather armor - 25 gp for rapier - 20 gp for thieves' tools -360 gp for Eternal Chalk (AV) - 9 cp for three flasks - 1 cp for shopkeepers tip* - 9 sp for shopkeepers tip* - 3 gp for shopkeepers tip* -------- 315 gp remaining *I'm lazy, so sue me. Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl=gp ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Dynamic Dagger +2 (AV) - Character Generation * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Imposter's Chain Armor +2 (AV) - Character Generation Wishlist * Level 4: Parcel lvl+1 ** Bag of Holding * Level 5: Parcel lvl+2 ** Map of Unseen Lands (AV2) * Level 6: Parcel lvl+4 ** Hat of Disguise (AV) * Level 7: Parcel lvl=gp ** 2600 gp * Level 8: Parcel lvl+1 ** Gloves of Storing (AV) * Level 9: Parcel lvl+3 ** Exodus Knife (AV) * Level 10: Parcel lvl+2 ** Dynamic Dagger +3 (AV) XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 Total XP: 3750 Changes * June 4, 2010: Created Judge Comments Level 4 (starting) Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Changeling Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB